1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary light for work, and more particularly to an adjustable working light, which has magnet for easy operation and movable mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the work of repairing automobile or machines, worker always hold a light to illuminate the region that he/she has to work on. The light is hung on a place when the work needs both hands to work. The hung light swings or is unstable or is too fixed to adjust or rotate that the light is hard to change the illuminating direction and region. Such lights usually are used in the repairing workplace, and they are hard to be used in other place. This restricts the application range of the light.
The present inventor ever created an adjustable light to fix above problem. The light, as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, includes a main member 1, a transparent tube 2 pivoted on a front of the main member 1, in which a reflective film 3 and a lamp 4 are provided, and a hook assembly 5. The light can be hung easily in any workplace. The transparent tube 2 may be turned to any desired angle to change the illuminating direction. However, such light still needs to improve.